According to some studies, the volume of information available over a network, such as the Internet, is expected to more than triple over the next three years. Data and content is likely to remain the largest percentage of Internet traffic, with the majority of this information being dynamic. Thus, the Internet is rapidly becoming, if it is not already, a major source of information worldwide, sometimes even being called the largest library in the world.
Because of its rapid expansion, there is a desire to present website information in an organized manner that enables rapid and smooth access to its information by a user. Moreover, organizing a website may enable a website owner to present forms, advertisements, information, and so forth, to the user in an order that the website owner might believe is more useful, or effective. For example, it may make more sense for the user to be first presented with a listing of possible items for purchase prior to being presented with a form for ordering items.
However, users have the ability to jump around within websites, and even between websites. In addition, some owners of websites provide deep-level links or cross-links to other websites that may result in circumventing a desired flow of browsing of the other website. Such browsing or linking into websites tends to diminish the effectiveness of organized websites. Therefore, there is a desire in the industry to be able to enforce orderly page flow browsing of a website. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.